Alonsus Faol
| money= | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron Lordaeron Knights of the Silver Hand Church of the Holy Light (Formerly) Clerics of Northshire (Formerly) Scourge (Formerly) Alliance (Formerly) Conclave | gender = Male | occupation = Leader of the Church of Light (Formerly) | location = Netherlight Temple | status = Undead | relatives = | mentors = | students = Uther the Lightbringer Archbishop Benedictus Calia Menethil | companions = Calia Menethil | instance = | pet = | source = }} Alonsus Faol was the head of the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics prior to the First War and Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light during the Second War. He organized the creation of paladins, knights who wielded the Light, to defend the Alliance of Lordaeron. His apprentice Uther became the first paladin and together they founded the Knights of the Silver Hand paladin order. Biography Tides of Darkness Following the terrible attrition suffered by his clerics in that conflict and the destruction of Northshire Abbey, the aged Faol fled with the surviving citizens of Stormwind to Lordaeron. Aided by his apprentice, Uther Lightbringer, whom he first met when he was just a bishop,Rise of the Lich King Faol refounded the Order as the Knights of the Silver Hand, this time equipping the followers of the Holy Light in the armaments of war. Alonsus Chapel, in Stratholme, was the site where he anointed Uther as the first of the paladins. Faol died of unknown causes (perhaps simply old age) some time prior to the coming of the Scourge to Lordaeron. His final resting place is presumed to be Faol's Rest, a graveyard in the now-plagued Tirisfal Glades, located near Scarlet Monastery. His original name, before he became an archbishop, may have been "Farol".Shadows & Light, pg. 55, 169 Cataclysm Prior to the cataclysm, a statue, fountain and plaque in front of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City acted as a memorial, honoring all the hard work done by Faol. This was modified with the release of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm to become a memorial to Uther the Lightbringer instead. The memorial plaque originally read: Legion Following the Burning Legion's return, Alonsus Faol was raised from the dead as a member of the Scourge during the time of the war in Northrend. After the Lich King's defeat, he was able to free himself from the Scourge's chains and has been hiding in the shadows ever since. He has also been working with the Alliance and Moira Thaurissan in her fight against the Twilight's Hammer. In his search, he discovered that Bishop Farthing had been a member of the Twilight's Hammer and that he is planning to use Xal'atath, Blade of the Black Empire in order to resurrect the killer of Tyr, Zakajz. After Farthing is taken care of, Faol joined Moira and Velen in Dalaran. From there, the trio journeyed to Netherlight Temple, an ancient draenei prison for Saraka the Lighteater. There, Alonsus along with the artifact wielder and several other priest were able to cleanse the Naaru, bringing it back to its original state. To celebrate, Alonsus changed the prison into the priest order hall and promoted the artifact wielder as the leader of the order. He also relieved Calia Menethil, making her as an assistant to their new leader. Before the Storm After learning of a subset of the Undercity's Forsaken that desired to reestablish contact with their living relatives, Alonsus and Calia beseeched Anduin Wrynn for such a meeting to take place. Both he and Sylvanas Windrunner drew plans for the reunion to happen in Arathi Highlands, sending a small group of humans and Forsaken. Anduin only did so after Turalyon himself finally recognized Alonsus once again as a friend. The meeting did not end as planned, however, for Calia revealed herself on the field and began helping those Forsaken that wanted to return to their living families. Sylvanas struck her fleeing people down, entering the field of battle to do the same to Calia. Calia's body was brought to Netherlight Temple, where he an Anduin were instrumental in her resurrection into something not quite alive, but not Forsaken, either. Notes *Faol's Rest in the now Horde-controlled Tirisfal Glades was once the resting place of Alonsus Faol. Confirmed in the novel Before the Storm. Media Images File:Archbishop_Alonsus_Faol.png|Fan art by Assey Westfall Alonsus Foal by dumah68.jpg|Fanart of Alonsus Faol, by Dumah66. cvxcvxcvxcvxv.jpg|Art used for Lore For Noobs. Patch changes * References External links de:Alonsus Faol es:Alonsus Faol fr:Alonsus Faol pl:Alonsus Faol Category:Clerics Category:Forsaken Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Priests Category:Shadows & Light Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters